


不乖

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 15





	不乖

R18/现背/哥哥视角  


01.

弟弟一点儿也不乖。

02.

弟弟喜欢在床上咬我，用藏在口腔处的虎牙一遍遍厮磨，咬出一朵漂亮的花骨朵儿来才罢休。  
他手上没轻没重的，拿捏不稳，用低沉嗓音紧张兮兮地试探：待会我可以全部射进去吗。

我一个字还没说出口，他就使劲顶胯，那根又粗又大的东西挤入小小的口，我承受不住轻喊。

这分明是不给我拒绝的机会。

弟弟的手很大，掌心也大，恰恰握住我腰侧的一团肉。他动作又快又狠，我几次趴下，都被他义不容辞地捞起来，搂在胸前继续。

我的腿在弟弟的腿里面，动作一歪就能触及烈火。所以我总不敢有什么大动作，只乖顺地靠着他。

可是搞了几下他就不再抱着我了，而是把手掌贴在我的臀瓣上，开始深入浅出地大力抽插。  
弟弟的呼吸滚烫，身子也滚烫，全数喷在我后颈上。

痒痒的，热热的。

他的唇突然凑上来吻，亲密地贴在我的腰窝处——这里只有弟弟见过。  
我被他亲的难受，不自觉扭了一下屁股。他急躁地将性器拔出来，然后一次到底。

我紧咬下唇，几个单音节词还是满的快溢出。

之后的两分钟，我算是知道他为什么不再温柔。  
做完一次，弟弟还是趴在我身上一动不动，只有急促的呼吸暴露了他。  
他得寸进尺地想摸我，我被压得难受，赶紧翻身推他。

但终究还是比不过他的力气。  
简单一扯，我惊呼出声，手腕被弟弟拉住，连人带心困在他的怀里。

我的手促狭地抵在两具成年男性身体之间，有汗渗出，食指一划便擦掉了那抹黏腻。  
他的肌肤紧实丰满，极具男性荷尔蒙气息。我禁不住咽了口口水。

靠的好近。

近到，我只需抬抬下巴就能吻上弟弟的鼻尖。  
只是有些可惜不是唇。

“再来一次…？”

弟弟看着我的眼睛，认真且专注。

“你再看…我耳朵就要红了…”我下意识舔舐嘴唇，偏过头不敢看他。

余光似乎感受到弟弟眼帘一暗，紧接着他就把我推上冰凉的床板。  
按在这上面，从脖子开始向我的器官打招呼。

我们有过约定，做爱不能接吻。  
是个双方都没有疑问的约定。所以对于他，对于我而言，接吻是禁忌。

但现如今，我想亲亲他；或者让他来亲亲我。

03.

弟弟好像更喜欢正面上我。  
因为只有面朝我的时候才会说一大堆话，还傻的要命。

“哥你真的长得好好看啊”  
“会不会有一天被人抢走呢，好担心…”  
“万一他们比我帅，比我更会让哥舒服，哥是不是就不要我了？”

我环着弟弟的肩膀，试图把他拉向自己。两片裸露肌肤相贴时，他明显地颤抖了一下。  
手上就更不懂得克制了。

“唔……”他操的我说不出一个完整的句子，“不…会……”

没有回答，弟弟不说话了。

停顿两秒之后是突如其来的暴风雨的裹袭。  
弟弟上下两排牙齿咬住了我胸前的那两个鲜艳红点。

力气不大，还时不时用唾液滋润两颗樱桃，小东西被照顾得很开心，骄傲地挺立起来。  
一起挺立起来的还不止它。

弟弟含着含着笑了，松了牙关，用他那双鼓鼓囊囊的桃花眼抬眼看我。  
他说：“哥硬的好快啊。”

我立马无地自容地低下了头，有种被揭穿的恼怒。他笑声未断，我忍不住抬手捂他嘴巴。  
捂是捂上了，闷闷的笑声也断在喉间，而空气再次默契地停止转动。

我怔怔地望着他若影若现，星光明灭的双眸，真是越来越想亲他了。  
但欲望与克制，一层一层地把我们套在蚕丝中，抽离不开，挣脱不得。

弟弟一边看我，一边探出舌根舔我手心，我便触电一般缩回，不知所措。

他好像是生气了——眉头紧蹙，嘴唇抿着。

就在我穷尽脑袋思考着该如何哄他开心时，弟弟说：

“泰亨哥，我爱你。”

那股力量将我高高抛入浪潮，无可言说的失力感随机涌来。

——我们曾做过无数次。

03.

宿舍也好，酒店也好，卫生间也好，台下幕后也好。

我和他之间，从来没有碰过“爱”这个字眼。

有时候会忽然想起那天。  
甜蜜和迷茫便交织着出现。

几年前的事了。  
花郎剧组的演员哥哥们请我吃饭，都是我喜欢的口味。

听到我说要一杯胡萝卜汁时，哥哥们都笑起来，坐在旁边了两位还摸了摸我的头，说：“泰亨果然是小孩子啊，喝的饮料都和我们不一样。”“真可爱啊。”

于是我就着新鲜榨的胡萝卜汁吃饭。结束时被谁塞了半杯酒，我也不好拒绝，跟着举杯相碰。  
聚会就这么热热闹闹地结束了。

但生活肯定不只这么狗血。

我们一行人摇摇晃晃地下楼——除了我——在门口被灌输进里厅的冷风一吹，瞬间精神了不少。一位玩的比较好的哥哥还把手搭在我肩头，说着告别的话。

我只喝了半杯酒，清醒地很，把哥哥拽着走时一抬头就看到他了。  
眉目严峻，正看着哥哥搂着我的肩膀，一副要吃人的模样。

鬼使神差的，我心虚地把哥哥的手从衣服上推下，故作轻松地看向他说：“是小国啊，你怎么来了？”

他不说话，没顾虑其他人的在场就把我拽出去了。  
生硬地把我推进副驾驶的座位，车门砰地一声关上，我在弟弟进来的时候瞪了他一眼。

“干什么啊，有再急的事也不能不讲礼貌就走啊！”

“田柾国！”

弟弟垂目系安全带，侧过身帮我也系上。  
他的气息很好闻，嘴唇有意无意擦过我的脸庞，我的脸瞬间盖上了一层绯红。

他发动轿车准备出发，还是那副冷冰冰的样子。不解释也不道歉。

我气到不行，说着“臭小子”就想打开车锁下车，没计较什么后果。  
他似乎是真急了，把车随便往路边一停就扑过来抱我。

边抱边吻后颈，强行把我拖拽回怀里。

我不领情，挣脱着让他放开自己，不要命地咬他的手。

“哥……”

弟弟的头埋在我的脖颈处，弱弱的一声“哥”就足以让我溃不成军。

他终究是太年轻，不懂行事后果如何。我摸摸他的脑袋，试探着问他：“所以今晚到底发生了什么？你要出现在这里，把我带走，又带到哪里去？”

“不要和，他们一起吃饭了好不好？”  
“我会和你一起吃饭，我不住校了，你别去找他们好不好…”

他的声音越来越低，令人心碎。  
车内浓浓的醋味儿弥漫开来，我心想原来是一只醋包子啊。

假装生气，“可是我也有自己的朋友呀，小国也有玩的来的亲故，和他们一起玩的时候怎么就不考虑哥哥了呢？”

他被我噎住了，愣愣地用大眼睛瞅着我。

“好啦和你开玩笑了。”

“那我们接下来要去哪呢？”

04.

后来的几年，很多时候我都会想，如果当时没有问出这句话，是不是就不会有那一天，不会有那个我们。

我和弟弟做了。

用了一半的润滑剂，一个破了孔的套子，几滩无法直视的液体。

不省人事的夜晚，明明都没醉，却在说梦话。

后来的生活有了很大变化。

他需要时，用嘴用手。  
我需要时，开房上床。

刚一开始弟弟还会和我心照不宣地给挺立的性器套上避孕套，有模有样地做着前戏。

到后来，常常是以互相发泄愤怒的方式去做 i 。有时没有太多铺垫就直入主题的突发事件也会频频发生——大多都是我们情绪不太稳定才会有的事。

第二天照样是镜头前情同手足，小打小闹的哥哥弟弟。

只有我知道，我和他已经回不去了。

才不是什么兄弟，朋友，竹马。

在我这里，小国，只是我喜欢的人而已。

我不满足于和他做床第之事，还贪婪地想一起遛狗，烧饭，晒太阳，坐在电视机前过日子。

看日出，看月圆，看星动。

但我怕弟弟还不知道如果我们这么走下来意味着什么，我怕当我鼓起勇气和他表白时他会用一种纨绔子弟的眼神看我，“哥你当真了啊，我们不是双方的肉体寄养所吗？”

对，肉体寄养所，满足性和欲望的交易，搬不上台面的难看。

在这样下去注定是孤注一掷。

我从弟弟怀里全身而退，弯腰捡起地板上叠放的内裤，把自己的捡出来穿上。

地板好冰，我又钻回被窝里取暖。却没有勇气看弟弟一眼。

他全身赤裸，眼珠随着我的动作左右动。  
我看不下去坐过来，牵起被子往他身前遮。

弟弟总算有了反应，专注地看着我的眼睛。我忙低下头。

“为什么？”他问。

什么为什么，我疑惑地嗯了一声。

冰冷的风在我们吐息间逃窜，时间一点点凝固成为沉默。

他动了动，用修长的手指轻易地抬起我的下巴，迫使我与他对视。

弟弟脸上没什么表情，却不像是开心的样子。

我无辜眨眼，没察觉刚才的动作和日漫里的女生很相似。

弟弟说：“为什么要躲？为什么不好好看着我？为什么要一而再再而三地答应他们——离我远点，不要看我，不要这么亲昵？”

这番话使我屏住了呼吸。

我想说，小国，那不是我真正想做的。

但我怎么能说呢。

他突然笑起来，像秋天里摇摇欲坠，被蚜虫咬掉尖利棱角的枯叶。这会儿却失去了所有的攻击性。

弟弟放开了手，近而靠近我，手一拉一缩，拥我入怀。

“为什么哥哥明知道冷还不过来抱紧我，被子有我暖和？”

他停了两秒，像是在等待我的回答。

我叹了口气，手掌盖在他突出的肩胛骨上说：“没你温暖。”

他还是不高兴，小脸埋进胸前，深深吸气，然后将炽热的呼吸平铺在那一小块敏感的肌肤上。

“哥哥你为什么不爱我。”

弟弟咬了一口锁骨的边缘，我差点吃痛地叫出来。  
他又舔了舔，像是安抚，却点到为止。

是时候说出口了。

我想。

05.

“这个问题，我还想问你呢。”

我记得我是说的，然后就被弟弟红着眼压住接吻，亲的我七荤八素才松嘴。  
就像一只发狠的小兔子。

虽然弟弟一点儿也不乖——我的腰第二天还疼着呢

但我还是很喜欢我的小国。

我的男朋友。

-全文完-


End file.
